halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CCS-U624
Why is this ship marked as a CCS battlecruiser since it is clearly a destroyer, one of 3. At the start of the 5 Long Years cutscene there are 3 Covenant destroyers seen, (one is seen being shot down) that means there are now 2, at no point in the entire game do we see any CCS battlecruisers or any other Covenant ship in fact. So, 2 cov ships (Destroyers) leave Harvest and head for Arcadia following the Forerunner map, they arrive and are attacked by the defending UNSC Ships, now there is one Destroyer left and the remaining ship is the one that leaves for the shield world and later engages the Spirit of Fire, it then leaves and more likely takes its heirarch back to High Charity or covenant space. To clear this up we may have to reconsider the meaning behind the term CCS, usually it means Command Control System/Ship so it may not mean "a ship that looks like the Truth and Reconciliation" it may instead signify an upgrade to the ship class, of any ship class, the covenants "Super Size me" for its ships. this would explain the inconsistencies in ship sizes thoughout the halo story, you would have a standard ship size for any ship that can later be upgraded to the level of a battlecruiser so to be more accurate the 2 remaining covie should be CCS class Destroyers first and fore most. If u can, could someone point out the truth and reconciliation look'a'like ship cos I may have missed itDARKSTORM99 05:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Serina mentioned CCS when she was talking about both ships. It could be Destroyers but that might be a fan name so it should stay until proof that they are not. -- ::A while back a full picture of the destroyer was released by bungie nameing it a destroyer, would love to find a link to verify, gonna keep looking, but we all know that the truth and reconciliation is a CCS battlecruiser and whats shown in the Halo Wars game is not the same shipDARKSTORM99 07:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::But these ships have never been seen until Arcadia City in which you can barely catch a small view of them but they are on a hologram in the . -- http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Covenant_destroyer this is the true covennant destroyer, to think of it in simpler terms this is Ripa Moramee's ship he uses the whole game therefore its there till the end of the game as its the same one and last surviving of the 3 and then became the 2 that engaged in the battle over arcadia and then is the same one that collides with the spirit of fire to get the Prophet of Regret to safty this picture of the ship is the only class of covenant ship u see throughout the game, if there was a covenant CCS battlecruiser, you would have seen it and I think the Prophet would have prefered to be on that ship since it is far larger and more powerfulDARKSTORM99 07:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :But you have no evidence to suggest that the two Covenant ships on Arcadia are two of the three Covenant Destroyers at Harvest. -- :Have u seen the 5 long years FMV?, you see all 3 destroyers, one is seen shot down in the background and later you see the remaining 2 continue to glass the planet, its all there and to say the covenant ships that arrive at Arcadia didnt come from Harvest is to say the Arbiter and the prophet didnt go to Arcadia, think about it, 2 destroyers at harvest discover the map room that leeds them to Arcadia carrying the prophet and Arbiter with them, one of the ships is destroyed but the other carrying Arby and Proph survives and proceeds to the surfice, keep in mind this arbiter has been charged with this task personaly to oversee this mission so should he not be there at each discovery first hand, so, the ruins on Arcadia lead Arby and Proph to the sheild world, Regret with a contingent of honer guard remain behind to study this holy relic and Arby is sent back on the remaining ship to Arcadia to kidnap the professor and the SOF pursues them to the sheild world and there the two ships collide, if there were other ships present then more would have taken on and destroyed the SOF, or at least one would get the proph to saftey and the others attacks, but that didnt happen because there was only one ship and the arbiter was left with the activated Forerunner fleet. ::You have no evidence to suggest the two remaining Destroyers at Harvest were the same ships at Arcadia. -- http://www.youtube.com/watch#!v=djOt3CDRq9A&feature=channel ::Not really "no evidence" more logical deductive reasoning, the other view dosent make a lot of sense, for the arbiter and regret its like a treasure hunt, they're searching from "A" to "B" to "C" are u saying the switched ships in their travels? keep in mine that the proph and arby have to be ther first hand to view what ever they find and they are. ::can u please explain this to me as this is the only way i can make sense of what happened, Firstly, this game is made by Ensemble (game) and Blur Studio (animation). Bungie simply advised the designers and had nothing else to do with the overall development of the game. Get your behind-the-scenes right. Secondly, the whole 5-Years War FMV is an animation scene used as a backstory, if I'm not mistaken, when you, the player, had no actual control in the game. This is to say, the 5-Years War is a cutscene before the first campaign level, which is before the Covenant arrived in Arcadia. This cutscene, as Cally pointed out, was reused in a cutscene where the Spirit of Fire arrived to Arcadia. The cutscene where the Spirit arrived to Arcadia (not to be confused with the 5-Years) has explained that the Covenant warships are indeed CCS and not Destroyers. It's also more apparent and obvious with the title CCS. What you're doing is basically speculating over an official content, which is to say, forming a fan-theory.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :While agreeing that the notion of the destroyers being at Arcadia is ludicrous, I'm confused as to what you mean by "This cutscene, as Cally pointed out, was reused in a cutscene where the Spirit of Fire arrived to Arcadia", because I'm pretty sure Halo Wars didn't reuse any cutscenes. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 09:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I was referring to the following script in the Spirit of Fire cutscene (1:50): :*Radio: "We're being overrun! Alien forces are inside the city limits and approaching the spaceport. We're still evacuating civilians, we need help!" :They did reused the 5-Years cutscene in the blurry transmission. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think they just reused the futage to save a lot of time effort and money, makes senseDARKSTORM99 09:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ripa 'Moramee was at the Shield World at the time when the UNSC Spirit of Fire arrived at Arcadia. -- but ripa moramee was present at the harvest star map, he needed to be, so why would he not be there. as Anders said- "yes, all it did was point to a second star system" so that one piece of evidence takes them from harvest to arcadia, since the arbiter got the same evidence, wouldnt they have taken the same action? ah hell, just watch the FMV file there, more confused now, got it complete in HD, after anders is captured the SOF follows the last CCS directly to the sheild world yet the only ship they find there is a covie destroyer(scratches head) where did the CCS go?DARKSTORM99 10:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) lol, its like driving to work in a ferrari and arriving in a mercedisDARKSTORM99 10:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :This could be the point: Ripa 'Moramee was at the Shield World then he used the Destroyer seen in the level Repairs to get him to Arcadia but one of the CCS-class Battle Cruiserss was destroyed and the other one was possibly destroyed aswell when 'Moramee was using a Spirit to get to his Destroyer. -- but they had already said "one" ship is engaged in surface activities, no other ships are noted and it would be hard to miss a big honkin CCS battlecruiser and when Anders is captured one ship is detected leavind, no others. Them CCS must be running a taxi service lol :But the Destroyer could have entered the system "after" the CCS had been destroyed. -- if that was the case then they had left a CCS battle cruiser at Arcadia, free to glass it, be a waste of time to guard a planet with a taskforce of ships that could'nt detect every ship that came and left. It just seems that the simplest and most direct explanation for this is if the 2 ships were CCS Destroyers, that would explain the CCS Ident when the 2 arrived at arcadia, another way to look at it is according to the Halo Encyclopedia there is more that one size of the covenant cruiser- the 300m long light cruiser and the 1000m-1455m cruiser/battle cruiser (its a bit vague on whhat separates them), these ships are identical in design there is also a CPV Class Destroyer according to the encyclopedia proving there are many variations in size and design for each ship type.DARKSTORM99 07:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC)